Forever I Will Love You!
by chey7910
Summary: Being the girlfriend of a mob boss is never an easy life. We have our ups and downs but I will always love Dimitri forever and always. I'm Rose Hathaway and this is my life. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I'm Chey7910. I never written an FF before but I've read a lot of them over the year. My friends and I are extreme fanfiction addicts and read them 24/7 and love everyone who writes. I must say I'm not the best speller in the world but I will try my best**

**Summery: Being the girlfriend of a mob boss is never an easy life. We have our ups and downs but I will always love Dimitri forever and always. I'm Rose Hathaway and this is my life.**

"Roza, come on Roza wake up," a soft sexy voice whispers.

My eyes flutter open to meet deep brown eyes that I could look into all day. "Good morning, Comrade," I smile sleepily before rolling over and trying to fall asleep. "Come on Roza I have Donuts," I hear Dimitri say as I feel kisses up and down my neck. That got me running to the kitchen with Dimitri close behind me. When I got there I pulled one out of the box on the counter and turned around to find Dimitri standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked shyly as I shoved my donut in my mouth.

"Nothing, you just cute when you're running away."

I smiled at him before I went over to the living room and sat on our huge sofa. Dimitri followed me and right as I sat down Dimitri lifted me up and sat me in his lap. I turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was a sweet kiss that was full of love. It was like this almost every morning, except when Dimitri had to fly across state or something for work. I was the first to pull back kind of breathless, and as soon as I did Dimiri's phone started ring. He reached into his jeans and pulled it out.

"Belikov."

As he talked he's face went from a sofa look to a hard business look. He was angry. He talked a few minutes on the phone before hanging up. I looked at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just stuff I have to take care of downtown," he said while standing up and heading to get dressed. I sat on the bed and watched as he put on his shirt and his duster. I looked at him and noticed how tense he was. This means he's really upset. He finished getting ready and saw me sitting on the bed and turned to me.

"I'll be home later tonight, don't wait up ok," he looked at me then walked over gave me kiss on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too. Be careful ok?" I smiled and he nodded. He gave me one more kiss on the lips before walking out the door. I look looked down at myself and decided to get ready for the day. I got up and walked over to the bath room and started to get ready. When I came out I went to the closet and pulled one a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite red tank top. When I looked in the mirror and saw what I liked, I started striating up around the house.

Once I finished I looked at the clock and saw it was already 5 o'clock. I went to the living room and started to watch the Olympics. Swimming was on and Ryan Lochten just won the gold for U.S. and as I watched more of the sports I started falling asleep and before I new it darkness took me over and I fell into a nice dream with me and Dimitri on the beach.

**All right guys, soooooo what you think? J Read and review and remember this is my first fan fiction! **

**Love,**

**Chey7910 XOXOXOX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**AWWWW I love you, guys! I couldn't believe how many reviews I got on just this! I would like to point out that I did miss spell Ryan Lochte name and I'm sooooooooo sorry for that. I was not thinking when I wrote that lol. If you didn't remember I can not spell well and I am trying my best with keeping it not to bad, but let me know if I do and I will try and tell you what they are ****J Also, I do not have internet at my house but I do go to the library a lot and us there's so I will try and post once a week at least. Soooooo on with the story!**

* * *

My eye's opened to the bang of the front door. I looked behind me and same an angry 6 foot 7 Russian coming into the living room. With only the TV on he looked like a crazy man. Having a Russian mob boss coming into your house is never the ideal thing to wake up to. I looked to my left at the clock on the blue wall and saw it was 1am.

"What happened Dimitri?" I asked, standing up and walking to Dimitri who was still standing by the door way looking ready to beat something or someone up. He looked over at me like he just saw me in the room for the first time.

"The fucking Strigoi found out about the shipment of guns coming in next week and set the pier were the shipment was suppose to come, and know they can't be delivered!" he all but yelled at me.

Let me explain, see me and Dimitri have know each other since middle school when his family moved here from Russia. We started dating in the 9th grade. We lived next to each other and our fathers were business partners, not the good kind of business. When his father died 4 years ago at an ambush by the Strigoi when we just got out of high school. Dimitri became the boss of the Dhampirs, . the mob boss. Ever since then Dimitri has been doing a great job keeping the Strigoi from finding out about any planed shipments, until now.

"How did they find out?" I questioned while following Dimirti to the kitchen that connected to the living room. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out left over china food from the other night.

"Eddie got one of our men to tell him that he told the Strigoi what the plans were." he answered, up until that moment I didn't see the blood on his grey v-neck shirt because of the lighting. As he moved around I noticed that his knuckles were bloody. Right then I knew that man was not going to be seen again. That's how spy's get dealt with around here. Now you must be thinking, this girl has to be crazy to be dating a man that kills people, right? Well that's just the way I was raised, my dad was the same it doesn't bother me anymore, as to when I was 7 and found out what my dad's job really was. I would never stop loving Dimitri for what he was born into and he would never stop loving me the same.

" Who was it?"

"A new guy that started working last year," he answer shoving food into his mouth as he walked over to me at the kitchen table and sat down. I took his fork and ate a bite of the fried rice. He took the fork back and started to eat again.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"For one thing we set a different date to get the shipment, and we are having more security around our home and the ware house."

I look over at him concerned. Our home was a pent house in downtown Manhattan. It was 25 stories high and we were on the top floor over looking the city. We have two stories with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 office that was Dimitri's all upstairs. Down stairs we had a library that was filled with Dimitri's western books and some of mine, another bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, and a huge dinning room for when ever we had the whole family over for special events. We already had security cameras everywhere around and in the building. Our alarm system was high teak and all our windows were bullet proof. As you can tell, we have a lot of money. I couldn't see what else we needed.

"Who much more security so we need Dimirti. We already live in a fortress?" I joked. He reached over and took my face in to his hands and look deep into my eye's.

"I know but I don't want to see you hurt. I couldn't deal with it if you were gone," he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It started out soft and sweet but started to get heated up. All to soon he pulled back with both of us breathing fast. My checks were flushed and we both had goofy smiles on our lips. He pulled me on to his lap and put my legs around he waist. I rested my forehead against his with a small smile on my lips.

"Don't go over bored on this, Dimirti, I don't want to have men coming threw here with guns ready to blow up someone's head, alright?"

"I promise you I won't go to extreme but I am having new locks put on the door and a pass code on the elevator installed."

"Alright, but you have to carry me up stairs." I said with a sexy smirk on my face. His eye's darkened with lust when he saw my smirk and swooped me up into his arms. Let's just say we didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Alright that's the end of chapter 2! I love hearing you guys review's. I'll try and have the next chapter up by Monday and Wednesday. I can't Friday because I'm going to Jason Aldean concert and Luke Bryan! So happy about that. read and review plezzzzzzzz!**

**p.s SpiritFighting that word was suppose to mean clean up lol **


End file.
